Make It Up To Me
by ClosetGoth
Summary: ConradxWolfram one-shot! Wolfram is upset with his brother for ignoring him. How will Conrad make it up to his little brother? Warnings: Yaoi, incest, mature content, lemon. ConxWolf


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, Rae-chan here! This story is not mine, it's Saki-chan's! This is a Kyou Kara Maoh one-shot featuring Wolfram and Conrad! She hopes you like it! ^.^

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, male/male, mature content, lemon. If you don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or any of the characters. They belong to Tomo Takabayashi.

* * *

Make It Up To Me

I waited silently in my room. I listened for footsteps and sighed when there was none. Usually he would come to me, however, since the day before yesterday he has yet to even look at me…

_I moved down the hall to Conrad's room, sighing quietly. I can't believe this…he was gone for a week and he didn't even come to see me. I knocked on the door to his room before slipping in quietly. I smiled, seeing the desire of my affection for the first time in a week. He was sitting in a chair, his back to me. I moved further into the room, smiling and leaned down to wrap my arms around him from behind._

"_I've missed you," I said quietly, nuzzling his brunette hair. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder at me._

"_Wolfram…I'm not in the mood to enjoy your games," he frowned at me slightly. I blinked and frowned._

"_Games? What games?" I huffed at him, wrapping my arms round his neck tighter as he tried to pry them off. "Why are you pushing me away? Is this how you treat your lover?" _

"_I am not pushing you away…I'm just tired tonight, Wolfram." He smiled at me weakly and I frowned._

"_Fine, since you're so tired, I'll leave and you can sleep alone tonight," I glared at him as I turned my back to him._

"_Wolfram…Do not behave like this… I just I am not up to being intimate with you. There is nothing wrong with you being in my company," he said reaching for my wrist. _

"_No!"I snapped at him and crossed my arms. "You can sleep alone," I said as I left the room._

And that's pretty much how it went, except for a lot more yelling on my part of course. I couldn't just be level headed about it…I had to push him and yesterday he didn't even look at me, but instead spent is whole day with Günter and Gwendal. My eye twitched. They had no right to occupy his time. I closed my eyes and fell quietly into a deep sleep.

I awoke suddenly feeling a weight on me. I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Lord Weller?! What're you doing?!" I snapped at him as he finished binding my wrists.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he purred and ran a hand down my chest, causing me to shiver. Where exactly had my clothes gone? I was completely laid out naked under him.

"B-but… Are you not angr-…" I was cut off as he moved his head down biting down on my nipple gently. I moaned quietly as he sucked and nipped my nipple gently, moving his free hand to give the same attention onto my other. I gasped quietly, flushing.

"Weller…stop." I fought against his advances and tried to pull free from my bonds. He pulled away from my chest and nuzzled my cheek.

"Shh… Wolfram." He smiled and kissed the side of my mouth. "I'll answer your question. I'm making up to you for the other night," he smirked and moved to cup me roughly. I cried out in pleasure, clenching my hands into fist. I flushed a dark crimson. Was it really necessary to torment me so?

He kissed me roughly, and I returned it equally as he began to ravish my mouth, his hands moving down my chest again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I yanked at the bonds, longing to touch him back. He pulled away from the kiss, breaking it, as we both waited to catch our breath. I stared at him, his face slightly flushed from the kiss. He looked absolutely handsome as usual. Honestly, they say how I'm the prettiest out of the brothers and who has the most fans. But I think Conrad deserves more attention than he gets. His dark hair and those eyes I always find myself staring into. It was wrong; he shouldn't be this handsome for a human.

He reached up above me and released my hands and I rubbed my wrist gently before moving my hands to the buttons of his military uniform. I unbuttoned them and tossed his jacket aside, his hands always moving along my body, causing me to shiver. I tossed aside the undershirt too after I removed it from him. I despise these military uniforms…they're always so hard to take off. They separate me from him.

"You're awfully impatient Wolfram," he said in the silky smooth voice that I loved so much.

"What do you expect, first you wake me up and then you tease me," I frowned at him as he stood away from me, removing his belt, pants and undergarments. He moved to straddle my waist again and I roamed my hands over his toned chest. He leaned down to suck on my neck again, nipping and biting, creating dark marks down my chest and neck.

"Spread your legs, my dear Wolfram," he purred to me, and I did just that. I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist tightly. "You look so beautiful," he moaned quietly into my ear, and I squirmed underneath him.

"P-please…Conrad…just take me and stop wasting time," I managed to get out, panting quietly.

"I'd be more than happy to grant that wish," he smiled down at me as he positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed into me, filling me deeply. I cried out in pleasure, pulling myself closer to him.

"Ngh… Conrad!" I moaned and tightened my legs round his waist. It always feels so good with him. He could play me like an instrument, blindfolded and he'd still know where to hit my sweet notes. He pulled out of me, and started a slow teasing pace. I moaned quietly before kissing him deeply, moving my hips along with his. He isn't even aware of what he does to me… always driving me to the point of breaking. I loved him so much. All of him.

He increased his pace, and also adjusted his hips so that he was thrusting against that sweet spot inside of me. I moaned louder, panting from the pleasure as it raced up my spine and spread through my entire body.

"Conrad…" I whimpered quietly and he used this as a sign to increase his pace more. I couldn't take it anymore "A-ah…please!" I moaned and he reached down between the two of us, pumping me in time with our thrusts.

I cried his name out in pleasure. "Conrad...!" I tightened around him as I released, clinging onto him as if he would just disappear. He felt me tighten around him and with several more thrust he released into me as well, grunting my name

"Wolfram…"

He remained like this for a moment longer so the both of us could catch our breath. He pulled out of me and rolled over onto the bed, lying next to me.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you the other day," he said gently and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest and sighed quietly.

"Why are you apologizing to me Conrad?" I asked smiling and snuggling closer as he covered us with blankets.

He blinked "But are you not mad at me?"

"No I wasn't… I shouldn't have been so hot-headed and just listened to you."

Conrad laughed quietly "I see, well…next time I'll just wait for you to make it up to me..."

* * *

Please review! It would make Saki-chan and I very happy!


End file.
